Angels and Demons
by CrystallizedBeauty
Summary: A little story of how a goddess falls from the heavens to save a man named Johnny C. It probably won't work, but it just might! Some Nny/Devi in the end. Rated M for language and an upcoming rape scene. (Poor Johnny)
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning Unfolds

Chapter 1- And So The Beginning Unfolds...

What you are about to read is 100% truth.

Johnny ran down the streets wildly, his boots clicking against the concrete. He couldn't believe it. He got caught. The police weren't chasing after him, though. Satan was.

Johnny had just come back from his vacation to some unknown place where no one would bother him, and he wanted to kill someone. At the moment he didn't care who it was, so he "mistakenly" took Satan's wife. He didn't even get the chance to kill her before he was on the run.

Satan glided wickedly behind him, his eyes flashing red as he held up a scythe. Johnny ducked out of the way as Satan swung it, the scythe sliced through Johnny's shoulder, Johnny screeched as it burned his skin all the way up to his cheek. Before Satan could swing again, Johnny threw himself to the side; he rolled down into a ditch. Satan looked down, but quickly left thinking Johnny was dead.

Johnny sat up slowly. His greasy blue-black hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating. Johnny panted and grabbed his shoulder. It bled worse than any other injury he's ever gotten. He slowly began to rise.

"F-Fuck…" Johnny murmured walking back to his home.

"Hey! You look hurt! You need some help?" A young woman walked up next to Johnny. Her eyes illuminated the dark brilliantly, but Johnny was not amused. "Look, I know a demonic burn when I see one. You need healing from the gods."

Johnny looked down at her. He scoffed. "And how exactly am I supposed to get that kind of help? I can't even get mental help!"

"I could help you out." She grinned. "That's what I'm here for."

Johnny looked down at her again. He raised an eyebrow. 'Did she seriously just grow wings?!' He thought. She did. Johnny screamed. He threw a punch that knocked her flat on her face. Johnny grabbed her wings and ripped them off before dragging her to his home by her hair and chaining her up.


	2. Chapter 2- Nothing

Chapter 2- Nothing Happened, Yet It Felt Like So Much.

The woman slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light. She searched the room for any sign of life. All she saw were rotting corpses and a doll. It had a giant hamburger in his hand and was clearly morbidly obese.

"HELLO, WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" It asked. The woman tried to scoot away, but failed to get far.

"Uh, my name is Airmid." She said, relaxing a bit.

"THAT IS A VERY STRANGE NAME. SURELY YOU HAVE A NICKNAME, YES?"

"Well, some people call me Shae, but I would prefer if talking dolls didn't." Shae paused when she heard the clicking of boots coming from above her. She relaxed again when the faded out.

"WELL, WHY WOULDN'T I BE ALLOWED TO CALL YOU SHAE? IT'S SUCH A PRETTY NAME. IS IT YOUR MIDDLE NAME?"

"Well, no, it's based off my brother's name, Shane. My father killed him. I thought that because he had meant so much to me that I should take a part of him with me." Shae looked down.

"WELL, WHY CAN'T I CALL YOU SHAE?"

"I guess you can, go ahead." The clicking returned. Once again Shae felt herself tense up. As the door slowly opened, there stood the man Shae had tried to help the night before.

"Is Revered Meat bothering you? I can hear his voice from upstairs." Johnny said. Shae could tell that he only wrapped up his wound instead of stitching it. Mainly from the way he seethed every time he made even the subtlest movement with his arm.

"Not really, I have a cat that does the same thing. Sometimes when I'm in school he talks to me through my head. It's annoying as fuck. I'm trying to get my college education and all I can hear in the back of my head is 'Doing good buddy' Or 'Why the fuck didn't feed me, Bitch!?'" Johnny giggled slightly before he went back into a straight face.

"If you can prove to me that you are indeed a Goddess, you can heal me." Shae looked down at the blood running down the wall that was caused by her exposed bones on her back.

"Well, you've ripped off my wings. I only have one other way to prove it." Shae closed her eyes and before Johnny knew it, she was in pieces. She had shattered into a million purple butterflies. Again she appeared in front of Johnny. Shae walked (as normally as you can get with two bones sticking out of your back) over to a female priest that was brutally murdered. Her long blonde hair was colored a crimson tint from where her skull had been bleeding. Johnny stepped behind Shae, almost scared of what might happen. With one touch, the priest was alive and screaming.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!" The priest threw rings that she had in her hand. Both managed to crack Johnny straight in the face. He stumbled backward screaming as he fell on his arm. With one swift movement, Shae pulled out a knife and sliced the priest's neck open.

"Are you okay?" Shae knelt down, attempting to touch Johnny's arm. Johnny pulled away quickly, swatting at Shae.

"Don't…. Touch… Me…" Johnny struggled to pick himself up, but managed to pull himself up into a chair.

"Now that I have proven to be a Goddess, will you let me heal you?" Johnny grunted.

"Absolutely not! You almost killed me you witch!" Shae backed away slowly. She gently bent down and grabbed one of the rings and slid it on her ring finger.

"Well, we are now technically married. I am not filing for a divorce or just leaving you until you let me heal you. Got it?" Johnny grunted, picking up the other ring.

"And until I finally give in, you have to listen to me and follow the rules that I have created for you. Deal?" Johnny stuck out his hand that was covered in a glove. Shae took hold of his hand and shook it.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3- Cute and Cuddly

Chapter 3- Cute and Cuddly.

Shae walked around the empty house reading the rules Johnny had given her before he left to get 'stuff he needed for stuff'. "1. Never touch me. 2. Stay quiet. " Shae read, stepping over the rotting corpse of a dead bunny. "3. Don't bring anything dead back to life." Shae looked at the rabbit, kneeling down. "He can just get over it. I can't just leave the little guy like this." She placed a gentle hand on the rabbit's torso. She watched as it slowly rose back to life. It hopped away in a scared notion.

"Nny, is that you?" It stuck its head into the light, clocking its head to the side.

"No, my name is Shae. Who might you be?"

"I am Nail Bunny, Johnny's conscience. Are you the one who was sent from heaven to save Johnny?" It hopped into the light, so Shae could see his whole body. It was grey with a blue tint. His name was correct; he did indeed have a nail stuck straight through his stomach.

"Well, I don't think so. But I can't help but wonder if I can have the permission to take the nail out of your abdomen."

"You may." The bunny hopped up onto a table and lied on its back. Shae carefully removed the nail and stitched him up. Nail Bunny grinned happily as he jumped off the table. He jumped higher with more force than he did with the nail blocking his way.

"Honey I'm hoooome!" Johnny announced in a mocking tone. Shae rolled her eyes. As he walked down the stairs he struggled to pull a flailing man behind him with one arm. Shae pulled on a pair of gloves and helped to pull the man to a device that would ensure a painful fate.

"This is the 'stuff you need for stuff'?" Shae asked, backing away from the man to adjust her apron.

"Yes, I need his blood for my wall." Johnny said.

"Why do you need blood to paint your wall?" Shae asked. Johnny slipped on a blue protective coat that had crimson stains from the previous murder.

"If I don't feed my wall, the monster will escape." Johnny said grimly, grabbing a machete and some sickles. Shae left the room with Nail Bunny and sat on the couch. They could hear the distant screams coming from the basement.

"I had this vision that a magical woman would be sent to rescue Nny." Nail Bunny said, snuggling onto the soft fabric of Shae's dress.

"I can assure you it is not me. There is nothing magical about my personality, my roots, or how I treat people. I always try to be nice, but it never really works. I usually end up crying myself to sleep because people call me a 'goody-goody' or 'teacher's pet'. It doesn't really help that I am bipolar. When people call me names, I freak out. It doesn't end up well most of the time." Shae looked down, rubbing Nail Bunny's fluffy chest.

"Looks can deceive, can't they? I would have never known you were bipolar if you hadn't told me. You look so cute and cuddly like, well, me!" Shae giggled.

From the top of the stairway Johnny listened to their conversation.

"Cute and cuddly, eh? That won't last long," He muttered under his breath. "With me around, it won't be the place for her to be cute and cuddly. She will be in a place where she will regret ever making that stupid deal. Then I will rid the world of her forever…"


	4. Chapter 4- The Note

Chapter 4- The Note

The rest of the day was almost as slow as molasses. Johnny and Shae spent pretty much the whole day sitting on the couch watching television. When it hit 12:00AM Shae fell asleep. Her face was pressed up against the arm of the couch and Nail Bunny lied asleep as well on Shae's side. Johnny propped himself up on the other arm of the couch. His eyelids began to drop, and he slowly began to fall asleep. He shook himself violently. But unable to fight it, he fell asleep.

When Johnny awoke, he no longer felt the burning sensation in his arm. He looked around the room and noticed that not only was Shae gone, but there was a note lying next to Nail Bunny. Johnny read it aloud:

_Johnny,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I am needed for something else right now. I also apologize for going against our deal. I am needed in Wonderland. If you ever need me, my address is listed below._

_1434 New York, New York._

_Shae L._

Johnny looked down sadly. Not only had he lost his chance to kill Shae, but Johnny kind of missed her. He wasn't sure why. Johnny slowly stood and grabbed one of his knives and stuck it in his boot. He then grabbed several other weapons and stuck then into his boots and jacket.

"Time for me to go to Wonderland. I can't wait for her to get home. " Johnny said to Nail Bunny as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5- Wonderland

Chapter 5- Into Wonderland

Johnny used what he called his 'bloodhound' to find his way to the rabbit hole. It was a device that he found sitting on a table in one of the several basement floors. If you gave it something with a special smell (Johnny used Shae's note) it would show you exactly where that person/thing went. When Johnny found himself deep in the woods he became somewhat scared, he would turn and look at every subtle movement. By the time he had reached the rabbit hole, he had turned around at least 17 times. Johnny stood there, took a deep breath, and then jumped.

Johnny screamed as he descended into a pit of darkness, his jacket flew off, then his boots, before Johnny knew it, his outfit had completely changed. He now wore a long blue shirt with a poorly drawn picture of a cat on his chest. His hair was longer, and his eyes were purple instead of the regular blue. He wore black pants with wavy silver lines going all the way up the sides. His regular boots were replaced with thinner ones that didn't have the regular cloven toed endings. His gloves were white and he wore a white bow tie.

"Is this Wonderland?" Johnny asked, walking through a river made out of tears.

"Who… Are… You, traveler?" Asked a gray and black cat with bright yellow eyes.

"My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny. Are you the cat that is always bothering Shae?"

"Oh, Airmid? I don't call it 'bothering' I call it 'looking after'. I am Cheshire." It purred menacingly. "Are you Shae's boyfriend? It is about time."

"Actually, I am technically her husband."

"Well, well, well, welcome to the family!" Cheshire purred again, vanishing after whispering "Good luck."

Johnny continued his journey through a destroyed Wonderland. Buildings were toppling, plants were wilting, and there were dead bodies everywhere. It reminded Johnny way too much of his house. He kept his eyes on his bloodhound with regular visits from Cheshire every now and then. The bloodhound stopped working once Johnny had reached Queensland. By then, his outfit had changed at least 6 times. He now wore a long jacket that was red with yellow and black checkerboard around the edges, and a regular black shirt underneath. He had on the same pants and boots. He had also gotten all new weapons which included: A machete with designs running up the sides, a black hobby horse with glowing purple eyes, a giant pepper grinder, and a giant golden teapot with one red eye.

As Johnny approached the entrance of The Red Queen's castle he could hear a stern woman's voice that he figured was the queen, and Shae. Johnny rushed inside thinking that Shae was in real trouble. Running through all of the puzzles that Shae had already solved, Johnny was tripping over almost everything. Johnny silently peeked around the wall where he saw Shae standing in front of a huge throne made completely out of tentacles. On top of the throne sat The Red Queen.

"Leave my head alone!" Screeched Shae. She wore the dress version of what Johnny was wearing. Shae was also holding a sleek knife with designs down the sides.

"Why would I do that?" Replied the Queen. She swung out a tentacle and grabbed Shae by the waist managing to knock the knife out of her hand.

"Let her go!" Johnny yelled, holding up his machete as he ran towards the Queen. Johnny jumped, slicing through the Queen's tentacle and catching Shae. He dropped her so she could grab her knife and they ran out before the Queen's guards could catch up to them.

"Why did you come for me? " Shae asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Johnny replied, helping Shae climb up out of the rabbit hole using his sickles.


	6. Chapter 6- Through the Forest

Chapter 6- Through the Forest.

Shae and Johnny dashed through the forest in a rush to get back home. They knew that the guards were hot on their trail, and they could not get caught. Shae ran wildly past trees and over roots. Shae outran Johnny by at least two feet, but Shae collapsed to the ground as she ran face first into a wall. Johnny caught up and stared in awe at the magnificent building Shae had smashed her face into. It had three stories and a large balcony branching off of the second floor.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" Shae asked sarcastically standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress. She looked up at the building as well, but to her it was old and run down. She reached out her arm and touched the wall lightly. A burst of a gold color flew out of the walls making Shae and Johnny flinch. The building turned out to be an old house. It was really a really, really old mansion.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going in." Johnny said as he ran up the stairs. He swung open the door and looked around. It was alright on the inside. Not as good as the outside, though.

"This will be no problem," Said Shae as she followed Johnny inside. "I was a maid most of my life, I can clean this place up to its former beauty." Johnny smiled.

"Then maybe we can move out of my wreck of a house!" Johnny said as he jumped with joy. Shae rolled her eyes.

"Then my family will move in too. I don't trust you alone in a house with me." Shae said as the grabbed a feather duster and started dusting the room.

"Fine. How many family members do you have?" Johnny asked.

"Three, but two can share a room. Be a dear and go count the rooms for me." From that moment he walked up the stairs and started counting rooms.

"Five rooms." Johnny said as he walked down the stairs.

"Perfect," Replied Shae. "We'll each have our own room and one to spare."

Johnny walked out the front doors and sat on the stairs waiting for Shae to come out so they could leave. By the time that she had, Johnny was staring up at the stars.

"I finished cleaning the house. We can start moving tomorrow," Shae said, sitting next to Johnny. "You like stars, don't you?"

"I don't know of anyone who doesn't. They are like a symbol of hope for me."

"I can see that. Even the smallest stars shine in the darkness." Shae said as she leaned up against the railing.

"Who did you quote that from?"

"No one. I guess I made it up myself." Shae smiled. Johnny looked down at her small figure and smiled as well.

"At least I know now that I'm not completely surrounded by the idiots that are all over this Earth." He giggled deeply. "I think we should go, it gets creepy in the woods at night." Shae nodded as they stood and began their journey home.


	7. Chapter 7- Dream

Chapter 7- Dream.

Shae walked over to the busted up couch and sat. Johnny sat in a chair next to her. Bunny lied on the table in front of them and stared at the ceiling. Nooses hung from the roof. Shae picked Bunny up and sat him on her lap. "You were the runt of the group, weren't you? You look really small for a bunny." Bunny got comfortable on her lap.

"Yes, I was. My mother cared as much for me as she did the others, though." Bunny said slowly. Johnny turned sideways as tears weld in his eyes.

'Don't cry. Do not cry.' Johnny thought, chocking back a sob.

"What's wrong, Nny?" Shae asked, looking towards Johnny.

"I-It's nothing."

"Rule number one- Never lie to me." Shae said angrily.

"I said I am fine!" Johnny got up, walking away.

"One day, we will fall into the dark decent of lies that consume us, and only the truth will set us free." Shae muttered as Johnny closed the door behind him.

Shae rested her head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep…

She sat in a white room alone. In a scared notion, she ran around pounding on the walls and screaming.

"Calm down." Said a voice.

"Father?!" Shae spun around and her eyes met with none other than Angus Bumby's. "Why are you here? I thought my aunt killed you!" Shae snarled, pushing Angus to the side and walking away.

"I came to check up on my little girl." Angus laughed, following Shae at a fast pace.

"I am not your little girl. I should have never been born. My mother wouldn't be dead if you hadn't killed her!" Shae growled, leaning her head against a wall. "I hate you."

"A lot of people hate me. What I did to your mother was something I will never forget. It was pleasure at its finest."

"You are so disgusting!"

"Disgusting indeed. I am still surprised your mother was still going to have you after she'd died." Angus sighed, crossing his arms.

"So you are an idiot too?" Shae laughed. "I am appalled by such ignorance." In a swift movement, Angus swept behind Shae and covered her mouth with his hand. Before he had the chance to molest Shae, she bit down on Angus's hand. Angus dug his sharp nails into Shae's cheek. It left a bleeding scratch beginning at the bottom part of her right eyelid and traveled down her right cheekbone. Shae screamed, pulling his hand away and punching him viciously in the face.

"You are evil!" Shae screeched, throwing more punches. Angus caught both, pulling Shae closer.

"I am not evil. Your 'husband' is." With that, Shae awoke.

Shae panted, searching the room for Johnny. He was gone. 'Thank the gods.' Shae thought. 'The last thing I needed was him around.' Shae felt a burning sensation on her cheek. Blood trickled down a wound on her right cheekbone. It was the same cut she got in her dream. Shae rose, gripping her cheek and searching the room for bandages.

"Something wrong?" Asked Johnny as he walked through the door.

"Oh! Nothing, I just cut myself while I was sleeping. I was looking for a bandage."

"I don't have any. You have to go next door."

"Alright. I will be right back." Shae walked out and entered the neighbor's yard. She knocked gently on the door.

"Hello?" Said a young boy as he opened the door. It looked a lot like Johnny, but Shae didn't say anything about it.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could possibly use a band aid." Shae smiled as nicely as she could.

"Sure." The boy walked back inside and a few moments later he returned with a band aid in hand.

"You are a true life saver, aren't you?" Shae giggled, rubbing the boys head. "Well, I have to go now, but first; my name is Shae and we are going to be neighbors for a little while."

"My name is Todd, but you can call me Squee." Squee smiled slightly. "I have to go before my parents come home. Bye." Squee closed the door and looked out the window. He stared in awe as he saw Shae walk into Johnny's house. 'He's gone?' Squee thought. He was disappointed yet excited at the same time.

Shae stepped through the door with a smile on her face.

"So I see you met Squee?" Johnny asked, staring out the window.

"I did."


	8. Chapter 8- Weirdest Family on Earth

Chapter 8- Weirdest Family on Earth.

Johnny and Shae's day was filled with work, work, and more work. By the time they were finished setting up the new house, they were off to the airport to get Shae's family. Shae drove and Johnny sat in the back. Gorillaz played faintly from the speakers of Shae's 2006 Mazda.

"You listen to this shit?" Johnny scoffed.

"It's not 'shit'. It is actually good music if you gave it a try." Shae turned up the music just enough so that it could be heard easier.

"_Up on melancholy hill_

_ Sits a plastic tree_

_ Are you here with me? _

_ Just looking out on the days_

_ Of another dream_

_ When you're close to me." _The British lead singer sang softly.

"I guess it's alright." Johnny shrugged as they reached the airport, in front of the building stood three people. The first was Alice, an older woman, maybe forty years old. She had short black hair and bright green eyes like Shae had. Her skin was pale and her cheekbones stuck out of her face. She wore a long black and white dress with an apron. Next was Shae's sister, Saige. She had crimson red hair with crystal blue eyes and a lip piercing. She looked like almost everyone else on this wretched planet at the moment. Her husband stood next to her, Jack. He has blue-white hair with brown eyes, he also had lip piercings. They each climbed into the car, Alice sat in front, Jack squished next to Johnny and Saige climbed in on the other side. Johnny hissed at Jack every time their arms touched.

"I'm sorry, Nny." Shae said, looking back at him. "I forgot." Johnny gave her a look of pure hatred. He reached into his boot, attempting to grab a knife. He accidentally grabbed it by the blade, and slit his hand open. He squealed under his breath, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Johnny hid his hand. Johnny knew that as soon as Shae noticed, she would try to help. If the two people beside him noticed, on the other hand, he would get called names for the rest of his life.

When they finally reached home, Johnny had almost lost all of the blood in his hand. He stumbled out of the car, his hand still gushing blood. He collapsed into a heap and almost thanked god that Alice and the two assholes had gotten out before him. They were already in the house and claiming rooms. Shae knelt beside Johnny, fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Shae knew Johnny didn't want her family to know, so she kept her voice quiet. "Let me see you hand." Shae said sternly. Johnny hesitated, but finally flung his bleeding hand out towards her. Shae grabbed his and waved her hand above it. Shae mumbled words from a different language and before he knew it, the slice that almost killed him moments before was healed.

"How did you do that?" Johnny asked, looking at his hand.

"Remember when you called me a witch? Well, I actually am one, BITCH!" Shae grinned, helping Johnny off the ground. When the two walked in, the first thing they saw were Saige and Jack sitting on the window sill smiling menacingly.

"How cuuuuuuute!" Saige mocked.

"How's your poor little hand, Jonathan?" Jack stuck out his bottom lip. Embarrassed, Johnny's cheeks flushed red and he ran into the basement.

"You are so rude! The man was bleeding to death for god's sake!" Shae screamed at Jack and Saige. "Nny has suffered more pain than you ever will!" Shae stormed downstairs, walking down slowly as she reached the last few.

"Go away." Johnny said, leaning over his desk.

"Look I'm so sorry about them. I didn't know they would do that." Shae sat next to him; Johnny snapped his diary shut and sat it to the side.

"The rest of our family isn't like this, I can promise you that." Alice said as she stepped out of the dark corner of the basement with Cheshire.

"Oh, well I hope when they get to be Shae's age they mature. I might not be here if they don't." Johnny said blankly. Shae looked down.

"Me and my sister are twins, you asshole." Shae turned around, putting her back to Johnny.

"Oh…. Sorry…. It's just that you were so much more mature I figured your sister was younger." Shae turned back around.

"I had to grow up faster than everyone else." Shae mumbled.

"I know how you feel." Johnny said, standing. "I am going to take a shower."

"Don't make the water too hot, you'll burn the wound back open. Don't ask how that works." Shae giggled as Johnny walked up the stairs, but as soon as the basement door shut Shae bursts into tears.

"I know honey, I know." Alice said holding Shae and rocking her.

"I'm starting to love him, Alice. Why? Why did it have to be me?" Shae sobbed leaning on Alice's chest.

"I'm so sorry; I can't stop what destiny has already planned out for you, dear."


	9. Chapter 9- Back Story

Chapter 9- Back Story

Shae walked slowly into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her emerald eyes turned red from crying, and her white hair was a train wreck from putting her head on Alice's chest. Shae sighed, pulling her waist-length hair into a pony tail. She slipped on some pajamas and walked out into the living room. On the couch sat Squee, holding his bear tightly to his chest in a scared notion.

"Squee, what are you doing here?" Shae asked as she scooted next to the young boy on the couch.

"N-Nny took me here. I was scared that if I didn't come he'd chop me up." Squee scooted back from Shae and gripped the bear tighter.

"Oh, Squee, Johnny would never hurt you. I promise you on that one." Shae smiled kindly, and offered a soft hand to him. Squee hesitated, but soon he grabbed Shae's hand and she lead Squee into a bedroom a laid him in the bed.

"Uh, am I staying here? I don't think my parents would notice if I did." Squee sat on the bed and looked at Shae.

"Yes, my dear. You will be staying. No offence, but I don't think your parents care enough to notice." Shae patted Squee's shoulder and stood. "Well, goodnight Squee." With that Shae walked out and shut the door quietly.

Shae threw the attic door open and stormed over to where Johnny sat at his desk drawing. "Jonathan C! Why is that little boy in this house?! Do you know what will happen when his parents find out?! We are going to-"

"His parents aren't going to find out. I never get caught." Johnny said as he turned around on his bench.

"The poor thing was terrified!" Shae whispered loudly. Her eyes flashed gray with anger. "He's going to grow up like you if you keep doing this to him!" Shae seethed. Johnny looked down. "You have to take the boy home tomorrow." Shae said deeply.

"But he's... He's like a brother to me. I lost all of my family; he's all I've got."

Shae sat next to him on the bench with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell you this," Shae said. "But your whole family isn't dead; just your mother."

"Impossible!" Johnny yelled as he stood up. Shae forced him back down on his bench. "You're lying!"

"Johnny, calm down. Just listen to me for once!" Shae straddled the bench in front of Johnny. "You don't remember your mother at all, do you?" Shae asked, starring Johnny in the eyes.

"Well, um, I remember that she had purple eyes and blonde hair. Her name was Ellen. That's all I remember."

"And what about your father?"

"He had blackish-blue hair and deep blue eyes. He was on the pale side. He honestly looks like me and Squee." Johnny looked down.

"I can tell you everything about where you come from and your childhood, but only if you want to know."

"Yes, I want to know. I think it's about time I knew the truth, so that I can avenge my family's death."

"Okay, well, you come from Mexico. Your mother was indeed named Ellen and your father's name is Dennis." As Shae spoke, Johnny saw everything play in his head.

_10 year-old_ _Johnny sat on a bed next to a woman with blonde hair and bright violet eyes. Her skin was a light tan and her features were soft. A kind smile spread across her face. _

_ "I love you, my little Johnny." Ellen said. Her voice was light. Ellen wrapped her arms around Johnny holding him close._

_ "I love you too, mommy." Johnny smiled. His eyes illuminated the dark of his bedroom. They weren't the dark blue ones Johnny learned to like; they were a light blue with patches of purple. His hair was the original blue-black, just with more blue. Johnny started dying it later on. _

_ "Try to get some sleep, alright? If you have another nightmare, just get me." Ellen smiled. "Goodnight." _

_ "Goodnight." Johnny said as Ellen closed the door. _

_ Johnny awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming. He slowly walked down the stairs to witness his mother being stabbed by his father. _

_ "You useless piece of shit!" Dennis yelled, swinging the blade into the woman's chest. _

_ "Jesus Christ! W-What did I do?!" Ellen screamed in agony as she hit the floor. _

_ "You gave birth to that wretched monster!" _

_ "He is __**not **__a monster! That little boy deserves a good life like everyone else on this planet! He has a big heart and a beautiful mind! Do not ruin this for him." Bleeding on the floor, Ellen got kicked in the face several times until she died. Johnny quickly ran upstairs as his father slowly turned around following. _

_ "Ohhhh Johnnnyyyyyy!" Dennis said eerily. He slowly walked up the stairs to Johnny's door. Johnny squealed as his father pushed on the door. Johnny searched the room for an escape route. All he found was a window. He stood on the sill, looking down from the second floor. As the door busted open, Johnny jumped. When he hit the ground he broke his neck and fell into a coma. _

_ Three years pass._

_When Johnny opened his eyes, three people sat at the end of his bed: His father, a doctor, and another woman. _

_ "Father, who is this woman?" Johnny asked, rubbing his eyes._

_ "Son, this is your new mother, Meredith." Meredith blew out a mouthful of smoke and stuck the cigarette back in her mouth. _

_ "Hello." Johnny forced himself to smile._

_ "Whatever." Meredith turned to look out of the window. _

_ Four years after he returned home, Meredith spent all the family's money on drugs. With no other way to get money, she sold Johnny's body. Then, by the time Johnny turned eighteen Meredith got pregnant and threw Johnny out. _

"Johnny, Squee is your step brother." Shae said to him. Tears stained Johnny's cheek. He stood up stiffly and walked into his bedroom closing the door. Shae walked into her bedroom as well, and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10- The More You Know!

Chapter 10- The More You Know!

As the sun arose the next morning everyone in the house was almost completely silent. Saige and Jack were so pissed at Shae that they refused to talk to her and Johnny. Alice was naturally quiet. Johnny was too upset to even leave his room and Shae didn't force him.

"Shae? Nny?" Squee asked as he slowly scooted down the hallway dragging his bear behind him. Squee saw Shae sitting on the couch looking down. "Shae, are you okay?" Squee asked as the appeared from behind a wall.

"Why, yes. I am quite all right little Todd." Shae looked up at Squee and smiled.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you like this before. Well I barely know you, but I can tell it isn't in your nature to be this way." Squee mumbled. He slowly made his way over to Shae and sat down on the couch.

"Wow, you are very intelligent, Squee. No, I am not usually like this." Shae had a sad smile on her face.

"Why are you so sad, then?"

"Oh Squee, everyone has their times when they cannot fight the sadness."

"If you are so sad, why don't you just do what makes you happy?" Squee looked up at Shae questionably.

"Well, what makes me happy will bring someone closer to me that shouldn't have been closer to begin with. Then I'll break that someone's heart when I tell them the truth." Shae looked down at Squee and once again smiled sadly.

"Oh." Squee said, and stood.

"Are you hungry?" Shae asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Yes ma'am." Squee muttered

"Please don't call me ma'am. Where I come from we only say that to our elders."

"Sorry. Where are you from?" Squee asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll explain while we make pancakes." Shae smiled and patted the young boys head. The two walked over to an island in the center of the kitchen. Shae sat out ingredients and held out her hands. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes." Squee followed the orders, held out his hands, and closed his eyes.

"What now?" Squee asked.

"Hmajicasfit sconfeit hallim!" Shae said, and a ball of light appeared in his hand.

"What is that?!" Squee yelled.

"Careful! It is very fragile. Chafistah Donusa!" Shae chanted. A chef's hat materialized. Squee flinched slightly. Shae picked it up and put it on his head.

"How did you do that?" Squee asked.

"I'm magic. You'll learn more now." Shae grabbed the things on the table and started to make the pancakes, Squee helping. "My mother is Elizabeth Liddell. She was raped and murdered at eighteen. Her rapist, my father, didn't know we were still alive after our mother died. The ignorant son of a" Shae paused. "While in heaven, Damned Elize led her to 'The Other'. That's the place where the polytheistic gods live. Celtic, Greek, Roman, everything! My mother gave birth to triplets; Me, Saige, and my deceased brother Shane. My name was originally Scarlet, but the gods insisted my name should be Airmid. My mother agreed. My father managed to get all the way from hell to us. He managed to kill Shane, but the gods protected me and my mother managed to protect Saige. Later on in life the gods began to train me. They sent me to London to live with my aunt Alice. My eyes turned from red to green when I met her. I moved here a few years later, but my sister stayed there." Shae flipped the last pancake and slid it out of the pan onto a plate. She handed it to Squee and he walked over to the table with syrup in hand.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Squee asked as he cut into a pancake.

"Oh, no, we gods don't eat." Shae smiled.

"Hm, I didn't know that."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Squee."


	11. Chapter 11- Off With Her Hair

Chapter 11- Off With Her Hair

After Squee had finished his pancakes he put the plate in the sink and once again sat on the couch next to Shae. "Thank you." Squee muttered softly.

"You are quite welcome." Shae smiled. She stood and walked away slowly. "I'll be right back, Squee." Shae said softly. Squee nodded and looked down at his bear. Shae slowly knocked on the door to Johnny's room.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked sorrowfully as he opened the door allowing Shae in.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to make you so melancholy." Shae smiled sadly, and entered the room.

"Don't worry; the entirety wasn't your fault. It was my father's fault. I wouldn't know who caused this if it wasn't for your knowledge. I should be thanking you." Johnny sat on his bed and looked out the window. Tears stained his cheeks and continued to fall.

"I still feel like I hurt you."

"Shae, trust me when I say that there is nothing that can damage this ruined mind." Johnny frowned deeply.

"No, you're wrong." Shae said sternly as she sat next to Johnny. He scooted away. "You are intelligent, kind and-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Johnny interrupted. "There is nothing I have done that is kind.'

"Yes, you have. Todd Casil, your neighbor, was hopeless. He-"

"Still is." Johnny said blankly.

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" Shae yelled. "Now listen. Todd was scared of you at first, I admit it, but he started to confide in you. You gave him hope." Shae smiled.

"That's about it." Johnny looked down.

"You are capable for almost anything, if only you were willing to try." Shae scooted closer, and grabbed Johnny's hand. Johnny pulled away reluctantly.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Johnny yelled, grabbing a blade.

"If you are as smart as I think you are, you will put the knife down." Shae lifted her chin and stared down at him menacingly. "You have not the simplest idea of what I am capable of. All I am trying to do is help you. "

"By forcing me to do things that I find disgusting?! Nice try!" Johnny swung the knife, but felt his arm become suspended in air. "What the hell?!" Johnny yelled.

"I warned you… You didn't listen." Shae whispered darkly. Shae began to float, her hair tuned black, her eyes turned completely green, and her voice deepened.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry!" Johnny stumbled backward off the bed and hit the floor. "Please!"

"I warned you!" The new voice sounded. Alice rushed in and grabbed Shae by the long flowing pony tail attempting to pull her down. "Stop, you fool!" Shae grabbed Johnny's knife that was still floating and cut her hair off from the pony tail. Alice screamed and fell backward, hair still in hand. Shae fell to the ground. Her hair turned back to white and her eyes stopped glowing.

"W-What just happened?" Johnny asked. He sat in the corner shaking.

"You pissed her off." Alice said, her British accent echoing off the silent walls.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh my god! Did I hurt anyone?!" Shae sat up worriedly, her eyes growing large as she covered her mouth.

"No, my dear. You came close to it, though. You chopped off your hair." Alice held up the hair still being held together with a hair tie.

"My hair?!" Shae felt the back of her head in a worried motion. She no longer had any hair that went passed her chin, except her bangs that dangled in her face. "My hair!" Shae repeated, grabbing the hair from Alice.

"I'm sorry, Shae. But you were going to kill the man." Alice stood and walked out. Shae stood as well and stumbled over to Johnny who was still shaking in the corner of the room.

"Get away! Get away from me goddammit!" Johnny screeched, putting his hands out in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. All I have ever tried to do is help." Shae offered a hand out to him. After a few moments Johnny took it realizing she wasn't going to move until he did. Shae pulled Johnny up into a hug. Johnny squealed, but was too frightened to pull away. Thanking god, Shae finally let go.

"I'm going to take Squeegee home. Then, you have some explaining to do." Johnny shuffled over to the door.

"Wait! You said it yourself that he wasn't wanted there!" Shae yelled, and caught up to Johnny.

"And you said Squee didn't belong here!"

"That was before the gods told me he was your half-brother!" Johnny looked down, and stopped where he was.

"Fine, but if things get to bad for him, he's going home." Johnny turned around and walked back into his bedroom. Shae followed.

"I agree with you perfectly." Shae smiled, and sat on the couch in his room.

"Now, tell me, how do you know so much about me?" Johnny asked, sitting on the bed across from Shae.

"Well, that is very observant of you. As I have told you, I am a goddess. I was sent on a mission to prove I am worthy to be the true goddess of healing. I was sent to heal _you_ Nny, no one else. I was brought here to make you better, no matter the challenges that await m- us." Shae gave a hopeful smile, but it soon faded. "But, I only have a certain amount of time. Whether or not I… Fix you determines whether or not I can become a real goddess. You won't ever have to see me again after that time."

"And this time is?" Johnny asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you," Shae said, looking down. "Sorry." Johnny nodded.

"Sure you are." He stood, and attempted to walk away.

"Please, Nny. Do this for the one you tried to love but you couldn't because of your illness. Do it for her. Do it for Devi." Johnny's eyes widened.

"How do you know of her?!" Johnny spun around.

"I told you, I know everything about you." Shae frowned. "Don't play stupid with me. I hate that."

"And I hate being touched, but life sucks doesn't it?" Johnny grinned. Shae spun around on her heel and slapped Johnny across the face.

"Lesson one; NEVER talk to me or others like that again. Got it?!" Johnny nodded sorely and walked off.


	12. Chapter 12- Murder

Chapter 12- Murder.

Johnny marched into the attic and slammed the large wooden door. He stormed over to the small desk covered in papers and threw himself onto the seat, writing vigorously. 'She thinks she can hit me, _me_, and get away with it? I think not, missy. Wrong move.' Johnny thought to himself setting down the pencil. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a blade, its sharp end gleaming in the sunlight. Johnny laughed under his breath. "Everyone has to sleep, right?" Johnny stood from the bench proudly, and looked down at his unfinished drawing. "I'll finish you later, Noodle Boy." With that, Johnny left the room tucking the knife into his jacket pocket.

During this time Shae was walking down the long colorful halls looking at the various pictures on the walls. "What an odd painting." Shae muttered to herself as she bypassed a picture, not a painting, of a family. Shae slowly took it down, revealing a rectangular hole in the wall. "What the hell?" Shae exclaimed sticking her hand inside. She pulled out a small bottle with a letter inside. A cork blocked the entrance. With much force, Shae managed to pull out the cork and grab the note from the inside. Shae unbound the string around it, and read the note.

_**Miranda, **_

_** I know that I may not make it home from sea, so I will most likely miss the birth of our son. I hope Edward will live a happy life without me. I love you and I miss you always.**_

_**Francis. **_

__Shae felt like she was invading a couple's privacy, but it was their property now, and they were most likely dead anyway. So, with slight hesitation she pulled another page out from under the first. Unlike the first, the writing was messy, and the page had dried tears on it. It didn't look as if it were sent, or there would have been a reply.

_Francis,_

_ It kills me to inform you that out son will not be born. I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but Edward wasn't yours to begin with. He is Cameron's son. But Cameron can't know. That's why I had to kill Edward. If Cameron were to find out he would_

That was where the note stopped. Dried blood and a big glob of ink were at the bottom of the page. Shae almost screamed, but managed to keep herself together. Shae dropped the note as she covered her mouth. Quickly, she picked up the notes and shoved them back into the bottle. Shae shoved it back into the hole and covered it back up. Looking back at the picture, several faint bloodstains lay on the glass; mostly covering the face of the woman—of Miranda. Shae looked around the edges of the frame, picking out another note. This one was smaller, and was also covered in dried blood. Shae slowly unraveled the note slowly, reading each of the blood soaked words.

**Keep an eye on your wife, of I'll do it for you. **

** -CG**

Taped at the bottom of the note were a wedding ring and a picture. Slowly Shae peeled the picture off, examining it. It was of the woman in the picture, but her eyes were missing. A pen was impaled into her chest. Blood was everywhere, but mostly on the note in her hand and the picture that lay next to her.

Unable to contain her fear, Shae screamed. She threw the picture and sat leaned against the wall across from it. Alice came running to her side, asking what had happened. Tears streamed down Shae's cheeks as she pointed to the note. Alice picked it up and read it. She had a blank expression on her face the whole time. After she was done she simply shoved the picture and note back into the hole and covered it back up. Alice turned back to Shae a few moments later.

"It's alright Shae, really." Alice wrapped her arms around Shae and hummed.

"Do you know who you remind me of right now?" Shae asked, laying her head onto her aunt's chest.

"I don't know. Who would I remind you of?" Alice smiled.

"This will sound dumb, but you remind me of Aunt Beast. You know, from A Wrinkle in Time? You may be scary, but you are sweet. You have an amazing voice, and you are wise. You comfort me when I am sad just like Aunt Beast did to Meg." Shae smiled and stood, helping Alice as well.

"But I have eyes silly! Then again, that can be changed." Alice and Shae laughed, and they walked away; each going separate directions.


	13. Chapter 13- Family Orientation

Chapter 13- Family Orientation.

Johnny slipped himself through the large wooden door that led to Shae's small room. He attempted to dive over the bed where Shae lay, but landed on it. "Dammit." Johnny whispered loudly. Slowly, he rolled toward the edge. Shae groaned, but never seemed to move. She appeared to stay in the same position. Johnny fell onto the floor making more noise than he had planned to. "Fuck!" He yelled, but when he sat up, Shae was still in the position she was before. Johnny began to wonder if she was already dead. He crawled back onto her bed and raised the long shiny blade in his hand. As it sailed toward Shae's thin torso, his wrist was grabbed by Shae's white bony hand.

"What are you doing?" Shae glared at Johnny, squeezing his wrist tighter. Johnny dropped the knife as the circulation was cut off in his hand.

"Let me go!" Johnny wailed as he tried to pull his hand out of Shae's grip.

"I'll let you go when I please. Next time I bet you won't try to kill me. It's impossible, Nny, you can't kill me." By this time, it almost felt like Johnny's hand was going to pop off. Shae grabbed the knife and threw it into the wall.

"I'll find a way God dammit. Now let. Me. Go!" Johnny used all of his strength to pull out of her grip, but Shae didn't budge. Shae loosened her grip slightly, and fell back asleep. "What the hell?! What are you doing?!"

"Sleeping, like you will be in 3… 2…1." Johnny hit the pillow and began to snore. Shae let go of Johnny's wrist and turned toward the clock. The glowing red numbers read 3:27AM. Shae turned back around and laid in front of Johnny. Shae ran a soft hand down Johnny's cheek and smiled. Suddenly, giant wings sprouted from Johnny's back. One being a bony maroon colored dragon wing. The other is a soft white feathery wing. The wings sagged, and slowly began to close. Shae smiled even wider and turned back around and slowly drifted back to sleep with the help of Johnny's warmth beside her. Shae knew her ending wouldn't be happy, but she wanted to be happy while it lasted.

The next morning Johnny sat up looking around. Shae was gone. His knife was gone. Most importantly, he hadn't remembered what happened the night before. Johnny kicked the cyan colored comforter off himself and jumped off of the bed. As Johnny ran down the hallway, he almost ran smack into Shae. "Johnny!" Shae shouted as she moved out of the way. Johnny stopped and turned around.

"What do you need?"

"I'm just wondering why in the hell you were A. Trying to kill me last night, and B. Running." Shae regained her balance.

"I was trying to kill you because you slapped me, and I was running because I now have WINGS on my back!"

"Calm down. Okay, I get it. I made you mad. I'm sorry, you just made me angry. The wings are mandatory to be a god. I gave them to you last night. Do you… Like them?" Shae smiled softly.

"Yes. But I honestly don't think I should be a god." Johnny looked down, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Sure you will! I know you can. Are you ready to start the next lesson?" Shae said.

"Sure."

"Good, because I am." Shae grinned again. "I'm going to need some of your blood."

"Why would you need such a thing?"

"I need your DNA. The next lesson is getting you family oriented."

"Ugh. That's not going to be fun." Johnny crossed his arms angrily.

"It will. You'll see." Shae held out a small glass tray. Johnny held out his hand reluctantly and Shae pricked his finger. Shae squeezed the tip of Johnny's finger and let the blood drip onto the tray. Shae nodded and walked off. Johnny decided to wait in the living room.

Minutes passed. The only sound in the house was the several sounds coming from the basement Shae had made a lab, and when the others would wander around.

"Why have you, like, been sitting there all day?" Saige asked as she walked in front of him.

"I'm waiting for your sister to finish something, and if you don't mind will you please mind your business for once?" Johnny growled.

"Oh my god, did you really just, like, say that to me?!" Saige stomped in an angry manner.

"Yes, I did, carry on with your life now." Johnny shooed her and Saige stormed off, her crimson hair flowing behind her.

Shae finally came back out of her lab with two beings. "I'm sorry; it was only supposed to be one…" Shae shrugged, and pushed the two children closer to Johnny. He stood, before squatting in front of the kids.

"It's fine." Johnny studied them. One was a female with black stringy hair and bright purple eyes. Her mouth spread from cheek to cheek like Johnny's, but her face was soft like Shae's. The other was a male. He had soft white hair like Shae. His face was also a light tan. His features were somewhat sharp. The odd thing was that his eyes were a crystal blue.

Johnny slowly stood and leaned next to Shae. "Why are his eyes blue?" Johnny whispered into Shae's ear.

"Oh, about that. Nny, he's blind. I mean, this _is_ the first time I've done this. I was bound to make a mistake. But, I'm sure you'll like him just as much. We need to name them."

"Name them? I am no good at naming things."

"Here, we can split it. You name the girl, I'll name the boy." Shae said. Johnny nodded slowly and kneeled back in front of them.

"Hm. I'm going to call you Vanessa." Johnny smiled slightly. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck.

"And, you will be Edward." Shae smiled and patted the boys head. Shae looked over at Vanessa who had released Johnny's neck. "Ven, why don't you and your brother go play?"

"Yes, mother." Vanessa nodded and grabbed Edward's hand. Vanessa walked slowly, but Edward still stumbled behind her.

"See? It can't be that hard. Can it?" Shae grinned.

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe not."


	14. Chapter 14- Comatose

Chapter 14- Comatose

That night while Shae was putting the kids to bed, Johnny made a run for it. He just ran. Johnny didn't care where he went as long as it was far away from there. Johnny had managed to snatch his weapons, clothes, and Bunny. Johnny skidded to his car and jumped into the front seat. Bunny poked his head out of Johnny's bag which sat in the passenger seat.

"What do you think you're doing, Nny?" Bunny asked urgently.

"Getting away from that madhouse!" Johnny exclaimed as he started his car.

"Madhouse? Madhouse?! Nny, where you live is a madhouse! All that woman is trying to do is fulfill her duties! If you would just play along you can just go back to the way you were before! Just let her do what she must do to become a goddess. Please, Nny. You are better than this. Do you remember when we were in the basement? When you told me you didn't want to be that way? Johnny, she is trying to make you how you want to be. If you would just accept her help." Bunny looked up at the frail figure that was Johnny and frowned. Johnny looked down at Bunny unamused and eased on the gas.

"I do not need, nor care for any help. I can do anything I need to on my own. I do not need anyone, or anything leading me to sanity when I can do that on my own. If it's even possible for me to be sane anymore."

"Fine, Nny, go your own way. But I am not going with you." With that, Bunny jumped out of the window and hopped toward the house.

"Well fuck you too Nail Bunny! I don't need you!" Tears welled in Johnny's eyes as he looked down at the grey rabbit that was hopping away from him. Bunny suddenly turned backwards.

"You do need me, and I am just trying to tell you what's best for you, Nny. But you are not listening. So, I am starting to think that you simply do not want me or my advice. I am going somewhere where I feel my advice and presence is wanted. Good bye, Nny." Bunny once again turned around, this time away from Johnny, and hopped into the house.

"Shit." Johnny said as he stopped the car and got out. Slowly, he snuck back inside and prayed to god that Shae was still in the kid's room. Success! Johnny crept into his bedroom and put away his belongings, then proceeded to sit on his bed like he had done nothing.

"I heard you and Bunny, wise choice. I was going to come after you if you left." Shae grinned menacingly as she walked past Johnny's bedroom door.

"As if you could really take me on."

"I do not want to 'take you on'. I do not want to hurt you. I am trying to help you." Shae stopped in front of Johnny's doorway. She looked down at him and grimaced.

"I do not need help." Johnny lifted his chin proudly.

"Why not?" Shae entered Johnny's room and sat down next to him on his bed.

"I feel like I am unable to fend for myself when I can. I feel like I am helpless… I don't like that feeling."

"Oh, Nny. Help should not feel like that. How about this; I'll only help with things you can't do yourself, okay?" Johnny nodded slowly with a thinking expression on his face.

"I'll deal with it." Johnny said in a low voice. Shae nodded softly and walked out of Johnny's room into her own.

Johnny felt a sudden wave of dizziness. He hit the pillow and within seconds was out cold.

"Nny, I know you aren't asleep. It is time for your next lesson!" Shae bursted into Johnny's room where he lay still asleep. In the same position when he fell asleep. "Oh no… No, no, no, no!" Shae knelt beside Johnny and checked his pulse.

"May I be at your service?" A tall man with pale skin and white hair stood behind Shae. His shirt was striped and it read Z? on his chest. He wore a bandana around his neck and a chef's hat that was that had ghosts traveling all the way around it. His eyes were a glowing red with pink pupils.

"W-Who are you?" Shae asked the man as he knelt down to examine Johnny.

"I am Eff. We have not met before. I am one of Nny's-"

"You are one of the Doughboys! I do know you, perfectly well!" Shae interrupted. "You were the one trying to get Johnny to kill!"

"_Was_, I _was_ the one trying to get him to kill others. But the only reason I was using him was to become human. Then I could kill my brother and I would give Johnny back the power Pshycodoughboy had taken from him. I swear. I just want to help now."

"Fine, you can help. But try anything funny and I swear on the lives of all the God's who raised me I will kill you." Shae glared at Eff.

"Deal. Now, about Nny. He seems to have fallen comatose. I'm going to need a heart monitor." With that, Shae ran into the basement and grabbed her heart monitor. Within the few moments it took her to get the heart monitor, she was already wheeling it into the bedroom. "Good, now let's hook him up." Shae nodded and proceeded to follow Eff's instruction.

"There, now what?" Shae asked as she looked down at Johnny.

"We wait." Eff said as he sat on a chair and stared at comatose Johnny.


	15. Chapter 15- Devi

**Hello! I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be taking American McGee's Alice off of the list because Alice isn't really in here much. I hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Devi.

The days slithered by after Johnny had fallen into his long, dreadful slumber. As Johnny dreamed vividly, the other members of the household awaited his awakening. (All except Saige and Jack, if that wasn't obvious enough.) Shae would lock herself in her room for hours on end. She would beg her fellow leaders to please, just give her more time. That this wasn't what she meant to happen, and she couldn't help that it did, indeed, happen. But the answer was always the same.

"No, Airmid. We cannot give you any more time. This is what we are preparing you for. Things do not go the way you think they will all the time. At some point something will go wrong, and you will have to improvise." Their loud booming voices said one at a time, alternating sentences as they spoke.

"But you see he may be asleep for the whole time! How is that going to work?" Shae sputtered out. She looked up at the several powerful beings in front of her. Shae was no longer in her bedroom, but she was in a tall building up in the heavens.

Not the heaven you are thinking. Heaven has two… 'Levels' …. So to speak. And each level has different things on it. The first level is the heaven Christians speak of. The second is for all the other gods. Celtic, Roman, Egyptian, etc. The second level was a lot like hell, very normal looking; lots of buildings and houses. Shae happed to be in the highest, both literally and metaphorically, building of all. That was where all the head gods and goddesses lived and worked.

"Trust us, Airmid. It would not be a fair game, would it? Why would we do that to only you? We happen to like you a lot, Airmid, but we do this to every god or goddess to must prove they are worthy. He will not be asleep the whole time. Please have faith in us, for we have faith in you."

"Alright, but if you don't keep you word I will-"

"Goodbye, Airmid."

"Wait, what?!"

Shae fell onto her soft sheets that covered her bed.

"Mother?" Edward asked with his soft voice as he poked his head around Shae's door. Edward's crystal blue eyes searched her room in a frantic motion.

"Yes, Edward?" Shae said lightly. Edward followed Shae's soprano voice to where she was laying.

"Auntie Alice wants you." Edward said before scurrying out of Shae's room.

"You needed me, Alice?" Shae asked as she stepped out of her carpeted bedroom onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Why yes, I did. Come, sit." Alice said as she patted the seat next to her on the beat up brown couch that once belonged to Johnny.

"Whatever do you need me for?" Shae asked as she took the seat next to her aunt.

"It's about that photo you found, the one attached to the note. That could happen to you, Shae. That's why I don't prefer you around Johnny."

"W-What? But… I have to. I have no choice if I want to be a real goddess!"

"I do not think it is worth the risk. You could get seriously hurt. For the gods' sake that man is a lunatic! I-"

"You are no different? You aren't a mad woman who goes on killing sprees in her mind? Because if so I guess we haven't met." Shae held out her hand for a handshake in a mocking motion. "Hello, I'm Airmid Liddell. Who might you be?"

Alice cleared her throat and stood. "Someone who isn't going to watch her niece die in front of her." With that, Alice left the house and was never seen there again.

"Fuck… My own aunt abandoned me!" Shae marched to her room childishly. She slammed the door behind her and sat on her bed. As much as she tried not to, Shae found herself staring out the window into the vast woods that surrounded their house.

For the next hour or so Shae paced her bedroom. The house was once again silent and that bothered Shae greatly. She thought that maybe pacing would make it better. The soft thudding from her bare feet might make a beat and bring her back into her thoughts instead of that awful ringing sound she'd get in her ears when it got really quiet.

"I have to do it. It's not going to be easy though." Shae said to herself. Shae sighed and slipped on her high black boots. As Shae headed out the door the told Eff to watch the children and to not do anything stupid. Within fifteen minutes Shae had walked, yes I said walked, into the city. (At a normal pace too, Shae doesn't have super speed.)

"Hm, if Devi blew up her apartment building, where could she be? Didn't they build a new one down the street? I'll have to check my data banks." Shae made a mental note to herself in a low voice. Shae quickly turned into an alleyway where no one could see her.

Shae slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal box. Pushing the small button on the top a big blue-tinted screen appeared on a brick wall.

"Let's see… Devinda Daniels… I was right!" Shae quickly closed the box and shoved it back into her apron pocket. Shae slid out of the alleyway swiftly and walked confidently down the almost empty sidewalk. Within only a few more moments she was outside Devi's new apartment building.

Shae looked down at herself and realized that they would not let her in. Shae pulled a remote-like object from her other apron pocket and chose who she wanted to look like. Teena Zoi showed up and Shae instantly chose it. Shae looked up at the camera and the front doors unlocked.

"Room 308." Shae muttered to herself and floated up the stairs gracefully. Next thing Shae knew she was standing in front of room 308. Shae could hear the faint cursing from Devi and the shattering of jars. Shae knocked on the door and waited for Devi to open it. Devi looked through the small peep hole. She opened her white door after unlocking several locks. All Shae seemed to hear for a full minute was:

_Click_

_Click_

_Crackle_

_Click._

Devi poked her pale head through the crack between the door and wall. Shae dropped the disguise, revealing her true self.

"Who are you?! You aren't Teena!" Devi frantically tried to reach for a can of mace and close the door at the same time. Shae kicked the door, launching Devi backward. "What the hell?!" Devi screeched as she fell to the ground.

"I need to show you something." Shae said rather calmly.

"How about no! I am not going anywhere with you!" Devi yelled. Shae sighed deeply and used her telepathy to carry Devi.

"Then I'll do this the hard way." Shae said. Devi began to struggle. "Don't bother trying to get out of my grip. It's impossible."

"Ha! You may think you have me, but someone will surely notice!"

"Not when you're invisible." Shae laughed. Devi screamed. "No one can hear you, either."

"Let me go!"

Shae struck a questioning pose. "No." Shae said as she walked out the front doors.

"What do you oh so very much need me to see?!"

"Love." Shae looked back at Devi, but turned back around and kept walking.


End file.
